


Не играйте с Ремусом

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Саммари: Сириус проиграл Ремусу в покер. Теперь он должен выполнить одно желание победителя.





	Не играйте с Ремусом

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 387 фанфикшен  
> Примечание: Фик написан на конкурс «Призраки прошлого» на снарри-форуме   
> Номинация: Авторский фик  
> Тема задания: Шестнадцать лап и пара рогов в придачу

Сириус зарекался играть в покер. Тем более на желания. Тем более с Ремусом. Тем более в не совсем трезвом виде... Вот ведь зарекался же! Да не раз. А толку?

Такие вот мысли бились сейчас в голове юного Блэка. Бились словно летучие мыши о стекло. Кстати о мышах. Откуда их тут такая туча? Кружат себе под потолком, пищат так мерзко... По чувствительным собачьим ушам это ох, как бьет. Почему по собачьим, спросите вы? Да потому что Сириус сейчас сидел в коридоре третьего этажа в виде собаки и кое-кого ждал.

Хотя про облик собаки не совсем правда... Или совсем не правда. Смотря с какой стороны на это смотреть. Изначально, да, Сириус перекинулся в свою анимагическую форму: здоровенного черного волкодава. А вот потом... Потом начинаются чудеса. Вернее, чудо. Одно. И зовется оно Ремусом. У желания Рема было одно условие. Как показалось оборотню, довольно забавное... Кот. И теперь, благодаря тому же Ремусу и его морочащим чарам, Сириус выглядел как упитанный породистый вислоухий британец-трехлетка: мягкая дымчатая шерсть, круглая морда, довольно мощные для кота лапы. Он бы мог сам себя назвать даже красивым, если бы не одно «но»: Сириус ненавидел кошек. Ненавидел до глубины своей души. Слишком наглые, самодовольные, не признающие никого кроме себя... Как, впрочем, и сам Сириус. Наверное поэтому он их и ненавидел. «Вот ни разу же не смешно!» — в который раз думал Сириус, подавляя рвущийся из груди обиженный вой. Потому что знал, что вой превратится в «мяв». Надо взять себя в руки, выполнить желание и никогда больше не играть с Ремусом в покер. Никогда.

Выполнять задание Лунатика он начал еще часов в одиннадцать вечера, когда гриффиндорцы начали расходиться по спальням и можно было относительно безопасно заняться наведением чар. Сначала Сириус прогулялся по коридорам, прилегающим к библиотеке, большому залу и учительской. Бродяга посчитал, что это самый наилучший способ побыстрее разделаться с позором. Вот же черт! Лучше с Джеймсом в шахматы на раздевание играть. Тут есть хоть какой-то шанс не проиграться. Ну или в крайнем случае, остаться хотя бы в трусах и в человеческом облике. 

После нескольких кругов по самым обитаемым местам Хогвартса Сириус, плюнув на все, решил тупо усесться на одном месте и ждать. Сколько бы времени не потребовалось, но он больше никуда не пойдет. Лапы ломило. И для своего места ожидания он выбрал коридор на третьем этаже. Правда, почти сразу же об этом пожалел, когда увидел эту стаю чертовых летучих мышей. Но менять планы уже было поздно, да и, если быть честным, лень. Время и так уже приближалось к полуночи. Оставалось лишь ждать.

Время приближалось к часу ночи. Если его поймают, то полсотней баллов он точно не отделается. Для преподавателей ничего не стоит разглядеть его под «морочным» обликом. Вот ведь... Мимо проплыл Кровавый барон, призрак Слизерина. Мельком посмотрел на Сириуса, ухмыльнулся и двинулся дальше по своим призрачным делам. Бродяга понял, что завтра о нем будет знать как минимум весь змеиный факультет. Весело, ага... Новая байка старого Хогвартса. И вдруг чуткие пушистые ушки уловили за поворотом тихое «мяу!». Наконец-то! Надо взять себя в лапы и сделать все по первому разряду. Ведь он же Сириус Блэк, первый парень на деревне. Вернее, на Гриффиндоре. Да не важно! Вот если бы еще мыши по потолком пищали не так громко... Было бы идеально...

Из-за поворота вывернула та, кого он ждал уже два часа. Миссис Норрис. Кошка завхоза Филча. Именно ее Сириусу и предстояло уговорить пойти на свидание. Прогуляться под луной. Будь оно проклято, извращенное чувство юмора Лунатика! Додумался! С такими мыслями Сириус поднялся с места и стал приближаться к кошке, которая несколько удивленно присела в паре метров от него. «Представь, что она человеческая девушка, — думал Сириус. — Делай, как человек.»

Выпятив грудь колесом, распушив хвост и тихо мурча, он подошел к Миссис Норрис. Когда до нее оставалось не более полуметра, Сириус сел, повернувшись немного боком. Словно давая ей возможность посмотреть на себя со всех сторон. Кошка вопросительно мявкнула. Сириус ответил ей громким утробным урчанием. Так они «переговаривались» минут десять, а потом синхронно поднялись с мечта и не спеша удалились.

В общем-то, кошачье свидание прошло идеально. Если можно конечно так сказать... Сириус вернулся в гостиную Гриффиндора уже под утро. Всю ночь он со своей хвостатой пассией бродили по замку. Посидели на Астрономической башне, наблюдая за звездами. Это, кстати, было опасно, потому что фактически Сириус был все же собакой. Морок кошки поверх не в счет, ведь это только морок. Хотя, стоило все же признать что Лунатик постарался на славу со своими чарами. Ведь сколько продержались-то! А у самого Бродяги морок держался обычно не больше часа.

Подниматься в спальню у него уже не было сил, поэтому Бродяга уснул прямо в кресле. Вот только одна мысль посетила голову гриффиндорца прежде чем он буквально вырубился: а ведь у Миссис Норрис немного другой окрас, более светлый что ли... Да и отметин таких вокруг глаз вроде как не было раньше... Словно очки...

Спустя много-много лет, вспоминая эту историю, профессор зельеварения, а по совместительству декан Слизерина Северус Снейп каждый раз разражался просто неудержимым хохотом. Вот ведь дурак Блэк! Перепутать своего декана с драной кошкой завхоза! Вот воистину, гриффиндорские мозги, ага. Вернее, полное их отсутствие. Откуда профессор мог знать эту историю, спросите вы? О! Он наблюдал это все лично, так сказать, с первого ряда. Ведь он сам уже довольно давно практиковался в анимагии, кстати сказать, довольно удачно. Правда, забросил потом потому что интерес пропал. А его анимагическая форма? Что ж, попробуйте догадаться сами, ведь никто не знал, а он...


End file.
